Persons that access network resources, such as websites, may conduct e-commerce transactions and be involved in other communications where information is transmitted over a network. Transmitting of such information over the network may expose the user to risks of third parties that may seek unauthorized access for nefarious purposes. The third parties may seek such access by obtaining a password or other login information for the network resources.
Operators of the network resources may seek ways to secure their network resources to prevent activity that is not authorized by the users. For example, operators may require users to meeting a password criteria such as being of a certain length and/or including special characters or to frequently change their passwords.